


School House Garrison

by castiel_and_gabriels_wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And there's a Gadreel, Castiel and Hannah, Castiel dreams big, Castiel's got a crush!, F/M, Fledglings, Gabriel is a Tease, Gen, Hannah likes coconut, Harass the teachers much?, Lucifer's a troublemaker, Mounds candy bars, Multi, School's in session!, There's an Ezekiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_and_gabriels_wings/pseuds/castiel_and_gabriels_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's back to school with his best friend Samandriel. This year's gonna be different than all the rest. Way different</p>
            </blockquote>





	School House Garrison

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural or any of it's characters. I just thought about what if the angels went to school in Heaven and well...School House Garrison. I enjoyed writing this story and I hope you enjoy the story as much as I do.

Castiel stomped his feet, trying to keep warm. It was a cold morning, like just about every morning. He hugged himself tighter; his peach overcoat (a.k.a trench coat) adjusted to his movement. Why did it always need to be cold?

"Castiel? Are you still listening?"

"What?" Castiel blinked. "Oh, sorry Sam, I wasn't listening--can you say that again?"

Samandriel frowned. "What do you have for first period?"

"Enochian. What about you?"

Sam reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He unfolded it. Squinting, he read; "I have Flying 101."

Castiel nodded. Today was their first day of the 8th grade. They'd been to that school since Father created them. Soon, in a few short years, they would be on their way to full angeldom. Castiel couldn't wait, he could then venture to Earth without a whole security squadron on his rear.

"I have Enochian third period," stated Samandriel. Castiel could hear the dismay in his voice. Samandriel and Castiel have been like best friends since they were little babies. They hung around each other all the time.

"How about I tell you my schedule and you see if what we have together?"

"OK," Sam agreed. He straightened his schedule, and readjusted his Angels Rock baseball cap.

"Alright, I have Enochian first period, Monster Identification second, History third, Intro to Magic fourth period and..." Castiel racked his brain. "Blade Practice last. What about you?"

"First period is Flying 101, second period is Monster Identification, third period is Enochian, fourth is Soldier Prep. and for fifth period I have Blade Practice."

"So that means-"

"I only have second and fifth period with you," Samandriel said poutingly.

Castiel placed a hand on his little brother's shoulder. "It's okay Samandriel, I'll see you around school. Besides, we have lunch and recess together."

"I know," he said smally. "But I barely talk to anyone else."

"This is your chance to! Get to know everybody!"

"I don't know if I want to. I already know everybody."

"Not personally."

"Well..."

"You know what I mean."

The rumble of a school transport made the two look up. They were like your basic school bus, but it was silver and white with angel wings running down the sides. It pulled up to Castiel and Samandriel. The driver, a female angel, opened the door and the two students climbed into the bus. Castiel searched through the angels and found a seat 7 places from the front on the left. Castiel flopped into the open bus stall, scooting toward the window so Samandriel could find his place next to him. Sam sat down and the bus grumbled forward. Soon they were back on the move.

"You know what I don't get," Castiel replied. "Why do we use buses when we can fly? We have wings!"

Samandriel shrugged. "I don't know. Safety precautions, less traffic in the sky? We could of flown if you wanted to."

"No, it's okay. I don't like flying when it's cold out The tips of my wings get cold and my feathers collect frost."

Sam rolled his eyes. The bus lurched to a stop and Castiel turned to look out the window, moving his face from view of whoever was coming. She passed them and sat in the back seat with Anna.

"Cass, you didn't do that on purpose, did you?"

"No, I don't know what your talking about."

Samandriel threw his head back and smiled stupidly. "Ooooo, you _did_ do it on purpose. Aww, you-"

"DON'T you even think about it, much less say it."

Castiel craned his neck farther away from the aisle view. "And wipe that stupid grin off your face. You know I hate it when you do that!"

Sam giggled softly and stopped the face, but it didn't make Castiel any less vexed. Goodness gracious, little brothers were so annoying. The bus stopped one more time, picking up another angel that he knew. Uriel. He was a tall, stocky African American with a clean shaven head. Castiel knew him, but since he was one of the more popular angels, Castiel and Uriel didn't normally associate themselves. Samandriel cowered a bit, making plenty of unnecessary room for the angel. They didn't talk to one another either. Samandriel was considered one of the geeks, definitely not commingling with each other. Uriel strode passed them. Castiel could hear him slap a high five behind him.

That's when the bus pulled up to the school. Castiel sighed, a little happy to be back, a little sad for the vacation to be over. Now it was time to work. All of the angels stood and began to file their way out the door in an orderly fashion. Sometimes, angels were just _too_ good. Castiel breathed in a deep breath of crisp, frigid air. Together, Samandriel and Castiel walked up the concrete sidewalk leading into the school. Angels milled about around them, from the older 12th grade angels, to the youngest first grade angels. Castiel felt his lips tug back into a small lopsided smile. His eyes gazed upon the school's banner.

"Hey Sam, what do you think if I sign up for the wingball team this year?"

Samandriel laughed, then noticed that Castiel was serious and giving him the evil eye. Cass's evil eyed stare was really unsettling. "I don't know Castiel, wingball is a dangerous sport."

Castiel was crestfallen and outraged. "So does that mean 'no?' What do you think I can't handle it?"

"I-I didn't say that Cass. I just said you can get hurt."

"I know that Sam! Thank you for your concern but I think I'll be fine."

"Just be careful."

Castiel rolled his eyes, which were a deep shade of blue. The duo entered the marble campus and waltzed on through the crowd. Samandriel branched away, waving good-bye to Castiel. Castiel watched as he joined Joshua, another African American angel. Joshua wasn't as dark as Uriel, more a light mocha shade, and was slimmer than him, less built. Also he was much dorkier. Castiel knew him, but not enough to start a decent conversation with him. Cas only knew he was the president of the Gardening Club. Castiel liked flowers, but he hated the way his wings got dirty after being near the stuff.

Castiel wandered down the 8th grade hallway, its metallic blue lockers shinning in the fluorescent light. Anna, one of the girl angels of the grade, smiled and waved at Castiel. Castiel awkwardly smiled back, returning the friendly gesture. Her orange, straight hair fluttered behind her. Castiel averted his eyes as he passed the star of the school, or at least one of them.

Gabriel was probably the most popular of the popular kids. It didn't help that he was actually an archangel, the fiercest weapons of Heaven. Hestor and Rachel, more popular angels, were on either side of him, under his arms, leaning against the lockers. They were almost twins. Hestor and Rachel had both strawberry blonde hair and pretty much the same fashion sense. The three of their wings (which Gabriel had six instead of two) jumbled and intertwined with each other, feathers under and over lapping. The archangel laughed loudly, and it took Castiel a lot of mental power not to turn and look at him. Gabriel had slicked back light brown hair and matching eyes. His cherry red and white archangel Lettermen jacket was unzipped, revealing his usual attire of an unbuttoned dress shirt and t shirt. His jeans were a shade of blue, exactly the same as Castiel's eyes. He wore red matching Converse sneakers.

Usually Gabriel paid no attention to Castiel, but today was somehow an exception. "Hey little bro. I see you're still rocking that suit under that trench coat of yours."

If the reader is now confused, know that all angels are all each others siblings. Know also that the angels don't consider it wrong to date one another. (Stop ewwing!)

Castiel stopped in his tracks and turned to face Gabriel. "Yeah, but its more of an overcoat really."

Gabriel pulled the cherry lollipop from his mouth. Gabriel had a candy fetish. Mostly it was lollipops, but he isn't "racist" against candy. "Whatever you say little bro. Have fun in school Cassy, I'll see ya around."

Castiel resisted rolling his eyes, and stabbing Gabriel in the chest, or taking that ridiculous lollipop out of his hands and smashing it on the ground. Gabriel always had these stupid nick-names for everybody. Some were okay but seriously, _Cassy_...that made him feel like a girl. "Sure, see you around."

Castiel embarrassedly walked away, cheeks flushing, head hung low, as the girls giggled and went back to their chat on whatever (now probably on how dorky or something Castiel was) with Gabriel.

Castiel slipped a hand into a hidden pocket; he coiling his fingers around the paper. He plucked out his schedule he received in the mail and unraveled it. He squinted at the top corner and read that his locker number was 167.

Castiel scanned through the locker numbers around him. 143 said the one next to him on the right. Castiel noted that the numbers climbed up when he went straight. He counted as he walked past. 146, 147, 148, 149... Castiel had to jump a classroom. 150, 151, 152, 153, 154, 155... The angel skipped a whole rack of lockers.

Ah! There was 168. Castiel glanced back at the locker next to it and found his locker. He sighed. A big, fat, black combination lock was smack in the middle of the locker. Castiels and combinated lockers didn't mix very well. He placed his hand on the combination lock and read his combination. He read off his combination in his head, and let his hand swing to each number. Castiel whipped his hand to the side as he put in the last number and was satisfied when he felt the thing lock up. He pulled out toward him, and the locker door opened. Wow! On the first try too! Castiel would have to celebrate later.

The angel flung the small drawstring backpack from his back and into the locker, first setting it down to pull out his books of empty lined paper, writing utensils in a case and even a handy bottle of magically angelic liquid that angels drank, a.k.a holy water from the school bubbler. He piled the supplies and hefted it into his arms. Looking around, he searched for the room where Enochian was taught in. A harp suddenly played a few notes on the loudspeaker. Castiel growled in his throat. He had five minutes until class began. Castiel flipped the pile under his arm, using his other hand to hold the paper. He scanned the paper. "Room 40," Castiel mouthed. Confusion contorted his face. Where in Heaven was room 40? He spun around at the classroom number behind him.

"Oh, room 40," Castiel repeated, having discovered its location. He entered the classroom. It was basically void of anything. There was a stainless steel desk in the back corner, a board to write upon on the front wall, a window, and several desks in lines leading to the front. Very uninviting.

"You can choose which ever one you want to sit in."

Castiel looked up to see an angel standing behind the desk. She appeared to be in her late 20s but angels were hundreds to thousands of years old. Castiel couldn't tell her real age, but he knew this angel.

"Hello Castiel," greeted Azerah, his older sister. "It's good to see you."

Castiel didn't know how to respond, so he nodded curtly. "You too, Azerah."

Azerah was a tall angel, taller than Castiel by at least 8 inches. She had short sunlight blond hair that went to her mid neck, cut on a knife edge. She had thin but firetruck red lips and the stormiest eyes. Azerah's eyes were lead grey and seemed to flash, as if her eyes were lens to a severe thunderstorm. Castiel didn't know how much older she was than him, since none of them knew their actual birth date, but he knew she was here before him.

"Like I said, you can choose whatever seat you want to sit in."

Castiel blushed. She had a very pretty smile...and eyes...and everything. "I-uh-thank you?"

Azerah laughed, which made Castiel even more uncomfortable and embarrassed. He was never good at talking to female angels. "You're welcome Castiel."

Just as Castiel seated himself other angels began to pour in. Castiel saw some familiar faces: Gabriel, Balthazar; who was most likely the only angel with a British like accent, and Hannah, who rode their bus and Castiel thought had some sort of crush on him. Uriel and Zachariah came in together. Those two were best friends, but Uriel sometimes hung out with the popular angels, which made Zachariah wander off to the CNEAs or the Creepy Nerds Everyone Avoids. Zachariah wasn't much of the athletic type. Now, the CNEAs...those were the smart angels who would be voted Most Likely To Plot And Try To Take Over Heaven. Metatron, Naomi and Gadreel were the CNEAs. The CNEAs in the morning gathered in the library at a table in the corner, farthest away from everyone. They would, sometimes even in the dark, whispered and muttered to each other. About what was no clue to Castiel or anyone else for that matter. Creepy. Speaking of which, two of the official CNEAs set foot into the room--Naomi and Gadreel. A few more angels walked in, like Haziel, another of his sisters who had these hazel eyes, Orphamiel, who Gabriel calls "Finger" or "Daddy's pinkie", since his name actually meant, "Finger of God," and Pamyel, who was another of the candidates of the CNEAs.

"Angels find your seats please," Azerah called out as she moved to the front of the room. "We are just about to start class."

The loudspeaker crackled to life. "Angels, all rise for the Prayer."

The Prayer was the prayer that they said every morning to honor their Father and the Holy Family. Of course, this was spoken in Enochian or the language of Heaven. Once they finished praising their Father they took their seats once more.

"Hello brothers and sisters, I'm Azerah, in case you've forgotten, and I will be teaching Enochian."

Azerah clasped her hands together loudly. "Rules are simple. Respect your family and the items you may come into contact with. You are not children, so I won't preach to you-" a few chortles spawned. Azerah ignored them. "-what to do and what not to do in this source of learning. Raise your hand if you have something to say."

Immediatly, Gabriel's hand shot up into the sky. Some more guffawing came form the angels, but Castiel groaned inwardly. Not even in the first five minutes of class and there's messing around.

"Yes Gabriel," Azerah said, bracing herself for some ridiculous comment. Of course, ridiculous comments was Gabriel's forte.

"What is the chance of you going out with me some time?" Snickers and laughs flared as Azerah bashed her eyelashes, smiled prettily and said, "what chance?" Azerah chuckled as everyone ooed. Gabriel just shrugged.

"Alright," she called out, wrangling all of the angels' attentions back in. "Open up your textbooks, located under your desks, to page three..."

...

Monster Identification couldn't have come any slower. Castiel almost got up on top of his desk to throw his head back and scream "Hallelujah!" when the harps rang. When you spent the past 70 minutes listening to Gabriel spout poems of how "your hair is sunbeams that rain from the sky. Silkier than the finest silk from the biggest silkworm, woven into a spider's web." or "how your eyes sparkle like the dew in the grass while the sunset of your elegance shines down. How grey they are, fierce and gorgeous like a panther in the rainforest. Like you my love" and even of how "your skin of milk or marble. Would you, my Snow White, let me make a statue of you to gaze upon when you are gone?"--you get a little agitated. Castiel was just about to get up and strangle him, or slap him from his high horse with his angel magicks.

He stood up abruptly and gathered his belongings into his arms. Smoldering, he jammed himself into the influx of angels leaving the room. "Good-bye siblings, I look forward to seeing you soon and have a good rest of the day!" Azerah waved farewells to them as her next class began to file in and into seats. Castiel hoped, for Gabriel's sake, that he didn't have class with him next period, and if so that the teacher was a male. _That probably wouldn't stop him from trying_ , Castiel grumbled to himself. He rounded the corner and glanced at the schedule in his hand. The angel discovered his room number and found that his room was down the hallway. He entered the threshold just as the harps snag. Samandriel perked up from the corner of the room when he caught sight of Castiel. A lopsided affectionate smirk failed to mirror Samandriel's massive grin. Castiel shuffled his way over to Samandriel, who did the same back. They met in the middle.

"So how was Flying 101?"

Samandriel shrugged. "We really didn't do any flying, we just talked about flying safety and all that boring stuff. What about you?"

Castiel scoffed. "Please, I had Gabriel blurting love hymns to Azerah all class, and Azerah is the teacher."

There was a flapping of wings and the angels all went silent. There was Verchiel. He appeared in his fifties, with salt and pepper hair. He wore a all white suit and tie. He also had bright hazel eyes. "Stand up angels, there is a seating chart."

Some angels groaned as they all got up from their desks and went to the edges of the classroom, lining up so they can be told where they sit.

"I hope we get to sit by each other," Samandriel whispered in Castiel's ear.

Castiel nodded. "I do too."

And then Samandriel put on that stupid face he got when he was just about to mention Hannah. Castiel wrestled his stuff under one arm and threw his hand in Samandriel's face. "No, don't you even try."

Samandriel guided the stray hand with a finger. "What Cas? You know-"

"Yes, I know, you're constantly reminding me so I _can't_ forget."

Verchiel cleared his throat. Castiel glanced up to see the angel giving him a funny look. Verchiel pointed at a desk right in front of him. "Here, please."

Castiel sighed and lugged himself to his desk. Castiel felt everyone's eyes on him, which was extremely uncomfortable. Castiel slumped into his seat, hiding his flushing face from all of the surveyors.

"Here, Samandriel."

Samandriel took a seat right behind Castiel. "At least we get to sit by each other."

Castiel nodded and breathed "yeah."

"Hey Castiel," said a voice from his right. The two angels turned to see Hannah seating herself in the desk to Castiel right.

"Hello, Hannah," Castiel greeted casually, though his heart pounded in his chest.

A brief flash of confusion danced upon her brow, then it dissipated. "I saw you on the bus today. Why didn't you say 'hi'?"

"Oh-I-uh must of not seen you."

Samandriel put on a stupid grin.

Hannah puckered her lips, then sucked them back in and snapped them back with a _pop!_ "What does your schedule look like?"

"A schedule. Just like anybody else's. It's got a list of classes, what order they're in, where they're located and what teacher I have for homeroom. Why? Is yours different?"

Hannah chuckled, which made Cas smile, and shook her head. "I mean what are your classes silly, in their numerical order?"

Cas pulled out his schedule, handing it over to Hannah. She scanned the paper and said, "we have next hour and fifth period together."

"You have Blade Practice 5th hour," Samandriel piped up from behind Castiel. "I do too."

"What's your schedule look like Sam?"

"Take a look," the angel said, passing Hannah his schedule from his pocket.

She unfolded the paper with her navy painted fingers, which matched her executive women's jacket and slacks. For shoes she wore a pair of ebony dress shoes. Castiel studied her features as her light blue eyes dashed around the paper. She had bouncy, dark brown, you could almost say black, hair that fell gracefully onto her shoulders; locks of it trickling past her shoulders like a small and slow waterfall of rich dark chocolate. Her little nose twitched as she sniffled. Who wouldn't find her attractive? Castiel didn't deny that she was cute, but he was just too awkward to say that she was aloud, in fear of discrimination and a rejection. Yes, he thought of asking her out before, and he even admitted this to Samandriel one night about a month ago.

They were sitting cross legged in Samandriel's treehouse, attempting to survive the night without sleeping. It was around mid-night and both of them were wide awake. The two were talking about what they did prior to the treehouse adventure.

"I was on my way back from the candy shop down the road from my house when I saw Hannah walking down across the street. She was wearing this beautiful ashy blue colored executive coat and black dress shirt underneath and she had on these silver angel wing earrings. She also had on these black pants and shoes-"

"Cas, your point?"

"My apologies," Castiel said, "I stopped her and I gave her this chocolate bar, a Mounds, and she kissed my cheek!"

"Wait, you got kissed by Hannah?"

"That's what I said!"

A devilish light entered Samandriel's aqua colored eyes. "You liked it, didn't you?"

Castiel frowned. "Why would it matter?"

Samandriel rocked backward and lurched forward, giggling. "You did! You like her!"

"NO!" Castiel defended, showering himself in his furry fleece blanket.

"You find her attractive."

"You find Grace attractive," Castiel retorted.

"Is that an insult to Grace?" Samandriel crossed his arms.

"No, I stated who you found attractive."

"So you find Hannah attractive?"

"No."

"You just implied you did by saying 'I stated who you found attractive.' and then before when you tried countering me with the 'you find Grace attractive.'"

Castiel considered this. Then grumbled in his throat, realizing he kind of did. Curse Samandriel and his observatory ways.

"You should totally ask her out! She has a crush on you!"

Castiel cocked his head slightly, driving his stare into Samandriel. "You're lying."

"Am I?"

Castiel searched his best friend's face. Then decided he was telling the truth. "How do you know? Who told you?"

"Nobody. Don't you see the way she looks at you? The way she acts around you?"

Castiel sighed at his brother's stupidity. "Yeah, she acts like Hannah. That's her personality."

"That's not what I mean Cas. Are you going to ask her out?"

"On a date?!"

"No on a freaking vacation to Earth," Samandriel said sarcastically. "Yes, on a date."

Castiel shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know? Are you afraid she'll reject you?"

"I don't know Sam."

"You got to try! It can't hurt to try!"

"It can hurt to be rejected."

"Does that mean your afraid to be rejected?"

"No."

"Well, you are implying that-"

"I don't care whether I'm implying or not! The answer is: I don't know Sam. I don't know if I'll ask her out."

"How do you not know? You either do or you don't."

"I might."

"One again, Cas. Yes or no question."

"I don't freaking know Samandriel. Stop asking."

Castiel considered it now, asking Hannah today, maybe on some note he passes to her during a speech from Verchiel. _What if he catches it and takes it away? He'll surly read out loud to the entire class, or have me come to the front of the room and read it aloud for everyone to hear._ Okay, so maybe not the note.

Hannah passed Samandriel his schedule back. "We've got just this class and Blade Practice together."

Castiel nodded. "Hey do you know Grace's schedule?"

Confusion lit up her face. "Um-yeah I think so," she frowned, "why?"

Castiel put on his best Samandriel-Hannah face impression, which wasn't that bad, putting into account that he sees it just about a million times everyday. "It's nothing really. I'm just curious. A friend might want to know."

 _"I'm going to kill you Castiel. I'm going to rip your lungs out and burn you alive and then I'm going to dance on your ashes."_ Samandriel's voice rang out in his head. Angels were telepathic and could talk to anyone. It was broadcasted like a picture on the Internet, anyone could hear it, if they were listening.

A few angels looked over to Samandriel and Castiel, perplexity wiping their faces, then went back to what they were doing.

Castiel stifled a laugh.

Hannah pulled out a bright pink post-it-note and a green glitter pen. In matching ink, she jotted down a copy of Grace's schedule. She ripped it off her stack of post-it-notes and handed it to Castiel. "Here you go."

Castiel took it from her hand, lightly brushing hands. Both of them paused, searching each other's faces for an explanation. Then Castiel casted his eyes away and cleared his throat. "Uh-thank you."

Hannah shifted uncomfortably in her desk. "No problem, I guess."

Samandriel leaned forward. "Smooth move Casanova."

Castiel resisted elbowing him in the face.

Verchiel was just about finished with seating everyone. Two angels still stood, Lucifer, one of the four archangels and the biggest troublemaker in SHG. He was short, just as so of Castiel, maybe an inch taller, and had dark blond, brown hair. He had green and light brown watery eyes. If you took one look at him, the first word that would come to mind is _trouble_. The other angel was Anna. She waved at Castiel.

"Anna, sit here," Verchiel advised, pointing at a spot in the front corner of the room. He looked up from his clipboard and noticed only Lucifer stood. "Lucifer, I don't have you down." He searched the room for an empty desk. His eyes ran up and down the isles. "Ah," Verchiel noticed the open desk to Castiel's left. Verchiel indicated the desk. "Take a seat there Lucifer."

The angel shrugged and walked down the isles, flicking his brother Michael in the ear. Michael, turned around, snarled and tapped him back as he walked away. Lucifer slumped into the open desk space. At that moment Michael's pencil flew off his desk and out into the hallway. Michael's face crunched together angrily and he pulled out another pencil from thin air. Lucifer chuckled. He loved messing with his brothers and sisters, especially Michael because he go the most explosive responses from him.

Lucifer looked over to see Castiel next to him and was met with a pair of blue orbs. "Heeeeyyy, Castiel. What a pleasant surprise to see you here."

Castiel ignored him, turing away and facing the front of the classroom, swallowing hard. He didn't want to get in trouble, especially on the first day, especially with _this_ certain teacher. Castiel had heard things from his older sibling about Verchiel. What he would make the fledglings do as punishment for earning detention. Castiel shuddered. _Nope, none of that for me._

Verchiel cleared his throat and Lucifer glanced up at him. Verchiel glared venomously at him. "Lucifer," he said warningly. "You're conversation is ruining my teaching."

Lucifer faked a cough and said "I'm sorry." But the way he said it practically screamed "I'M NOT ACTUALLY SORRY YOU STUPID TWO WINGED BAT BRAIN!"

Verchiel opened his mouth and Lucifer kicked his black high-top Converse onto the desk. Dead silence hung in the air, anticipation for what was to happen clouding the air like a horrible stench. Verchiel's eyes sharpened and Castiel noted if looks could kill, everyone in this room would be a cute pile of ashes. "Now it's your turn."  
Verchiel's face reddened like a cherry. Many were straining laughs, and those that came out were chuckles under hands. "My turn for what?"  
Lucifer smirked. "To apologize." A hand rolled in front of him in a "keep going" manorism. "Go on. Say it. Having troubles forming the words?"  
Verchiel was literally sparking he was so mad. The light show accompanied with the furiously red angel made a few more chuckles come out, including a giggle from Hannah. Castiel didn't think it'd be funny when he would tip and combust into a giant flame in front of them. "A-p-pologize for _what_?" Spittle sprayed from his mouth. Castiel could feel the hate waves radiating off of the angelic instructor.  
Lucifer smiled now. "Ruining my conversation with your teaching."  
Verchiel exploded then. Not literally, Castiel was thankful for that, but he began screaming at him, pointing at the door for Lucifer to leave and go to the principal's office at that exact moment. Lucifer complied with a shrug, happily carrying himself away and to the office. The door slammed shut, making Cas and a few of his siblings jump in their seats. Verchiel turned to face the class and anymore light laughter was silenced at that exact moment. Verchiel losened the tie around his neck in a single vicious move and continued class.  
"Monsters. What do we know about monsters..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azerah - is an OC
> 
> Grace - OC
> 
> Orphamiel - angel known as the "great finger of the Father."
> 
> Pamyel - ruling angel of the ninth hour of night.
> 
> Sraosha - angel who sets the world in motion.
> 
> Verchiel - ruling angel of the month of July and of the zodiac sign Leo.


End file.
